hokuseifandomcom-20200216-history
Lost Spell
Lost Spell is the eight game in the Hokusei Project series, and the second game of Arc 2. It was preceded by Lily White Ill Rebirth and followed by Hokusei Legends. Lost Spell has a shorter main game than usual: there are five main stages instead of six. This is made up for with the three extra stages and the hidden ultra stage. Story Yuno wakes up to find Skullery in her bathroom. After a brief confrontation, Skullery explains that she's detected a new incident in the Northwest: a vampire named Fahla is causing havoc and turning youkai into Protectors. Yuno sets out to investigate. Yuno's first encounter is with Aria Maku, a worried young girl talking about a "Marisol." Yuno eventually realizes what Aria means when she bumps into the real Marisol: a "two-kai" transformed into a Protector. After a brief squabble, Marisol begs Yuno to stop Fahla. Afterwards, Yuno enters the Factory and encounters Gemya, an android with a soul and a consciousness. Gemya thinks Yuno is there to shut her down, and retaliates. She then gives Yuno directions to Fahla's mansion. Yuno bumps into Mary-ann, who has been revived from the dead, along with Fumi, an old enemy. Fumi reveals she's let the Dream World on vacation, and happened to be on the way to see a friend (Winbell). They square off before Fumi runs back off to the Dream World. Finally, Yuno reaches the mansion. She is interrupted by Aria, who says she's also going to invade. They have a rematch to test Aria's skill. After Aria loses, Yuno promises to save Marisol from Fahla. She travels further into the mansion before encountering Fahla herself. Fahla's motivation is that she wants to immerse herself in her magic studies by "practicing dark magic in the field." Yuno explains the damage that her dark magic is causing, before the two face off using their magic. Fahla eventually gets tired of the battle and forfeits. In the good ending, Fahla surrenders her dark magic. Yuno teaches her "alternative spells" and offers to help her out by getting her a job in Tyre Camp. Marisol is reverted back to her youkai form. In the bad ending, Fahla realizes she can't undo what she's done and goes into hiding. Two months later, Fumi comes for a visit and reveals that everything undid itself. However, Fumi fears she will no longer be able to return to the Dream World. There are also three extra stages and an "ultra stage" that is rewarded to the player for defeating all the extra bosses. All four stages have Foemi, an all-powerful demon, as a midboss. However, the boss of each stage is different. If the player has achieved the Good Ending before, Snowbell is unlocked. If the player has achieved the Bad Ending before, Winbell is unlocked. If both of these endings have been achieved, Labelle is unlocked. Once all three stages are defeated, Foemi's ultra stage is unlocked. Once a stage is unlocked, the player can choose which extra stage they want to play.Category:Games Category:Arc 2 Category:Story Category:Lost Spell